


Junniberry Season

by actualgrandmother



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinda fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgrandmother/pseuds/actualgrandmother
Summary: Keith comes back from space for a very special reason.





	Junniberry Season

This summer the juniberrys had really grown well. So well in fact that Lance was able to send a whole bunch with Hunk and Keith. As he looked over the field he saw something come down out of the corner of his eye. Something…..black.  
“KEITH! HEY OVER HERE” He yelled jumping up and down waving his hands. The black lion landed on the pad next to the house. The lower jaw released onto the ground as the man walked to the ground.  
“Hey man! Fancy seeing you here! How’s the weather down there?” Lance exclaims running in his direction.  
“I’m like not even a foot shorter than you”  
“Still shorter”  
“Whatever”  
“So is Hunk coming into town?”  
“Actually I need to talk to you privately”  
“Oh. Okay,” And started walking. The only logical thing that Keith could think of was to follow him if he wanted to talk to him at all. The two of them walked through the juniberry fields to the house.  
“You know what! Whatever!” Keith yells seeming drunk on happiness and fresh air running with his hands in the air. “Lance! Lance come over here! You’re never gonna believe this!”  
“Rachel you should probably leave,” Lance said to his sister.  
“It’s probably for the best,” The girl said walking away  
After she walked away Keith started talking again, “I LIKE YOU! LIKE LIKE LIKE AND I KNOW THIS IS GOING TERRIBLY. SO GOODBYE CAUSE I KNOW YOU DO NOT LIKE ME BACK IN THE SLIGHTEST!” and with that he started running towards his lion.  
“WAIT KEITH” Lance yelled running towards Keith, “You’re wrong just like always. Cause I do! I like you alot!”  
“What?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Duh”


End file.
